I Know
by Nozaki Mayu
Summary: Disaat kusadari, aku tahu. Aku bukan orang yang kau lihat.


"Mikorin, dengar deh! Kamu tahu? Nozaki-kun kemarin itu..."

 _Ah, dia bercerita tentang dia lagi._

"Terus, Nozaki-kun ya..."

 _Tidak keberatan sih, aku. Tapi.._

"Oh ya, dia juga kemarin bilang kalau—"

 _ **...terkadang aku merasa sakit.**_

* * *

" _ **I Know"**_

 _ **Gekkan Shoujou Nozaki-kun © Tsubaki Izumi**_

 _ **Rated : T**_

 _ **Genre : Angst, Hurt-Comfort**_

* * *

"—Mikorin?"

Sekejap ketika suara lembut itu memanggilku, kedua kelopak mataku mengerjap lebih cepat dari biasanya. Bahkan sampai ada setitik keringat mengalir melalui pelipis—sejenak, aku berusaha bersikap senormal mungkin.

"A—ah, iya? Maaf Sakura, sepertinya aku melamun tadi.." Tanganku yang tadinya terlungkup di dalam kedua saku celana, sekarang salah satunya telah menggaruk rambut merahku dengan kaku. Sedangkan gadis yang kupanggil Sakura tadi masih menatapku penuh tanda tanya.

"Memang ada sesuatu yang sedang kau pikirkan, Mikorin? Sepertinya akhir-akhir ini kau banyak melamun.."

 _Woah, ketahuan._

"B-begitukah? Yah, memang sih... Akhir-akhir ini, aku agak kesulitan sewaktu ambil rute lain di gameku.."

 _Kenapa aku berbohong?_

"Ah, ternyata begitu. Apa jangan-jangan kau juga begadang?"

"Umm, itu sih sudah tak perlu ditanyakan lagi.."

Entah kenapa, percakapanku terus saja berlanjut. Dasar, gadis ini..

Yah, seperti yang kubilang sebelumnya.

Akhir-akhir ini, ada perasaan aneh yang menghantuiku. Aku, Mikoshiba Mikoto, rasanya tahu jelas apa ini. Apalagi, agak malu sih mengatakannya—berdasarkan pengalaman mainku di _dating sims_ , aku tahu sekali perasaan ini.

 _Entah semenjak kapan, Sakura Chiyo, dia..._

* * *

Tidak lama mereka berbincang-bincang saat istirahat makan siang, akhirnya waktu istirahat telah habis. Suara lonceng yang berdentang keras, membunyikan perintahnya untuk para murid segera masuk ke kelas untuk pelajaran selanjutnya.

"Daah, Mikorin! Nanti kita bersama-sama ke rumah Nozaki-kun saat pulang sekolah ya!" Salam si gadis mungil bersurai jeruknya, sebelum melangkahkan kakinya seraya melambaikan tangannya, hendak pergi untuk ke kelasnya. Sedangkan aku, hanya menganggukkan kepala sembari membalas lambaian tangannya.

 _Nozaki, ya..._

..

"Haah..."

Terhela kembali, angin yang berhembus mengandung karbondioksida melalui mulutku ini. Tidak biasanya, pelajaran Bahasa Inggris yang biasanya selalu menarik perhatianku ini sampai kuabaikan begitu saja. Bukan, bukannya aku mulai tidak suka lagi, lho.

Hanya saja... ada _sesuatu_ yang menggangguku.

"Oi, Mikoshiba? Kok menghela nafas terus dari tadi?"

 _Ah, Kashima kadang tajam juga, ya._

"Apa ya... Aku merasa akhir-akhir ini seperti terombang-ambing.."

"H-heh? Terombang-ambing maksudnya—"

"Nn.. Ada sesuatu yang menggangguku,"

"Oh ya? Cerita dong."

Dan ya, akhirnya aku tak punya pilihan untuk mengabaikan sejenak pelajaran bahasa ini. Ah, maafkan aku, pak guru.

Untunglah tak kena semprot dari beliau.

..

Lonceng kembali berbunyi, menandakan bila seluruh pelajaran telah selesai. Waktu diluar juga telah nampak menghampiri sore, walau cahaya surya masih terasa panas bila dirasakan.

Dari sana, nampaklah insan berwarna merah mencolok, sama seperti bagaimana ia bertampilan menggunakan seragamnya. Seringkali ia terlihat populer juga, walau aslinya hanyalah seorang pemalu; keluar dari kelasnya.

Hingga tak lama sesosok itu pun mendapati seorang gadis yang ingin ia temui—sekejap kemudian ekspresinya mendadak berubah. Tak lesu dan ingin sekali menyapanya.

"Ah, Saku—"

"Nozaki-kun, selamat siang!"

 _ **Membeku.**_

Satu kalimat yang seketika mematahkan semangatnya, langkah yang tadinya ingin sekali menghampirinya.

Seketika berbalik arah, berlawanan dengan gadis tadi.

 _Aku ini kenapa sih?_

* * *

Disinilah aku, berakhir di atap sekolah.

Menopangkan dagu di pagar pembatas, kubungkukkan badan untuk sekedar bermalas-malasan.

Memandang langit sore, yang nampak tak terlalu silau saat seperti siang tadi.

 _ **Aku ini kenapa sih?**_

Berulang kali kalimat itu menggema, meminta jawaban. Aku tak mengerti, sebenarnya.

Nozaki itu temanku, kan?

Lantas, kenapa aku malah disini?

Malah membatalkan janji untuk pulang bersama ke rumah Nozaki, dan berdiam diri disini?

Ayolah, padahal Nozaki juga membutuhkanku mengerjakan pritilan dan _background_ bunga di naskahnya.

Tapi... rasanya.

Aku tak mau mengganggu mereka berdua.

Sakura... dia.. _begitu murni._

Rasa sukanya terhadap Nozaki, aku tahu seberapa suka ia dengannya. Setiap saat, dimana hanya ada aku dan dia. Gadis itu, selalu berucap segala sesuatu tentang Nozaki.

Entah itu tentang dia yang mendapat makanan penutup dari Nozaki..

Entah itu tentang Nozaki senang saat bercerita masalah editornya..

..ataupun saat menghabiskan waktu berdua mengerjakan naskah di apartemen Nozaki.

"Haah.."

Sudah berapa banyak hela nafas yang kulakukan, aku tak mau menghitungnya. Lagipula, merepotkan.

Sejak kapan, ya.. aku mulai terganggu saat Sakura terus bercerita tentang Nozaki?

* * *

"Mikorin! Akhirnya kau datang juga!"

"Maaf ya, tadi aku ada urusan sebentar."

Kutaruh segera tas selempangku ke dekat meja, lalu ikut duduk barengan bersama mereka berdua. Tentunya, aku disisi hadapan Nozaki, sedangkan Sakura di kananku—walau jaraknya tetap ia lebih dekat dengan Nozaki, sih.

"Jadi, untuk seri kali ini tidak akan terlalu banyak latar belakang bangunan, tapi lebih menekankan ekspresi Mamiko karena situasi yang ada, jadi... Mohon bantuannya, Mikoshiba."

"Yosh, serahkan padaku—!"

Kugenggam pensil mekanikku, kuhadapkan secara langsung kertas yang telah siap kujamah.

Ah, senang sekali rasanya ketika aku benar-benar dibutuhkan seperti ini.

"Jadi, Sakura. Ini bagianmu."

"Baik~"

Jantungku berpacu cepat tiba-tiba.

Seketika pandangan fokusku terhadap kertas yang kuhadapi mendadak buyar.

 _Cih._

"Ngomong-ngomong, aku mau membeli persediaan air minum dulu. Kalian bisa tolong jaga rumah sebentar?" Sahut pemuda sang tuan rumah, yang entah kenapa kalimatnya menyelamatkanku.

Aku hanya mengangguk kaku sebagai jawaban, sedangkan Sakura mengiyakannya dengan semangat.

...

Sudah sekitar sepuluh menit berlalu semenjak Nozaki pergi untuk membeli minum, tapi diantara kami berdua juga entah kenapa tidak ada yang berkata sepatah katapun.

Hening, yang hanya ada suara dentingan jam dinding memburu waktu.

Ataupun terkadang suara gesekan antara ujung pensilku di kertas yang sedang kukerjakan ini.

Argh, aku tidak terlalu suka dengan keadaan seperti ini sebenarnya—tapi, aku sendiri juga bingung mau bicara ap—

"Mikorin, bagaimana? Sudah sampai mana?"

Terpotong sudah rengekan batin, aku tersentak karenanya. Ah, gadis ini selalu tahu bagaimana harus membaca situasi.

"Y-yah, aku sudah tiga halaman lho. Lagipula, karena setiap halaman yang membutuhkan efek bunga-bunga tak musti tiap panel, jadi aku bisa cepat. Kau sendiri?"

Aku berbalik bertanya, seraya mengintip apa yang gadis ini kerjakan.

Dia sendiri sedikit memperlihatkan bagaimana kinerjanya.

"Aku juga baru 3 halaman sih, haha~ Kali ini entah kenapa cukup banyak yang di beta.."

 _Ah, tawanya bagus sekali._

"Begitu? Ayo semangat dong, nanti Nozaki bisa memujimu lho."

 _...sial, kenapa aku tersenyum?_

"Mikorin, kau benar juga! Terima kasih, aku akan berjuang lebih keras!"

"Begitu dong, itu baru semangat anak muda!"

"Mikorin, kau memang teman yang baik.."

 _ **...sakit.**_

* * *

"Fuah~ Akhirnya, selesai juga~ Nah, Nozaki. Ini bagianku, sudah selesai." Kuserahkan segera beberapa lembar naskah yang sudah kukejarkan, ke _mangaka_ yang telah _hits_ serialisasinya ini. Ia pun menerimanya, sembari mengecek secepat ia bisa.

"Oh, bagus. Seperti biasa, kemampuanmu dalam menggambar pritilan bisa terus meningkat, Mikoshiba."

"Benarkah!? Hohoho, sudah kuduga, itu memang kemampuanku sesungguhnya~"

"Hoo, Mikorin memang hebat~"

Pada akhirnya, aku terus kesengsem senang mendapat pujian dari mereka berdua. Bahkan sampai ada rona tipis yang menjalari pipiku.

Walau akhirnya kusadari waktu telah menunjukkan malam hari, lagipula tadi kami semua juga sudah makan malam. Jadi, sudah pasti saatnya aku pulang.

Ah benar. Disaat seperti ini lah, cukup kutunggu-tunggu.

"Kalau begitu, karena sudah malam. Sakura, mau pulang bersama? Lagipula, kita sama-sama naik kereta walau beda jurusan," Tawarku, yang langsung beranjak berdiri dari tempatku duduk. Dan gadis dengan kedua pita polkadot tadi pun mengangguk; menyetujui. Gestur pun mengikutiku, kami berdua hendak berpamitan segera.

"Selamat malam, Nozaki. Kami pulang dulu,"

"Selamat malam, Nozaki-kun!"

"Selamat malam juga, Sakura, Mikoshiba. Terima kasih atas kerja sama kalian berdua."

Jarak menuju stasiun sebenarnya tidak terlalu jauh, tapi setidaknya disaat-saat yang seperti ini, tidak ingin kusia-siakan.

* * *

"Jadi, Saku—"

"Mikorin, kau tahu? Tadi Nozaki-kun bilang mau buatkan Cookies buat besok, loh! Jadi kita bisa coba mengemil sambil mengerjakan naskah!"

 _Ah, dia lagi._

"O-oh, benar juga.."

"Dan kau tahu lagi, Mikorin? Tadi itu, Nozaki-kun juga..."

Mengangguk, sesekali merespon. Terkadang parasku juga nampak tak begitu peduli, tapi sepertinya ia hanya ingin di dengarkan saja.

Aku tidak masalah, Sakura.

Tapi..

 _...tolong dengarkan aku juga._

 _Tolong... lihat aku._

 _Walau kutahu, kau tak akan pernah._

 _Benar, aku tahu._

 _Aku tahu, karena aku sahabatmu. Sahabat yang entah sejak kapan aku tak begitu grogi ketika bersama dengan seorang gadis. Gadis yang pertama kalinya aku tak merasa harus memerah karena salah bicara._

 _Gadis yang pertama kalinya selalu mendukungku._

 _Tapi..._

 _Aku tahu._

 _ **Bukan aku.**_

 _Benar, aku cukup berada disini._

 _Melihatmu, selalu tersenyum bahagia saat bersama dia._

 _ **Sakit, tapi aku juga tak ingin merusaknya.**_

 _ **-End-**_

* * *

 **A/N :** Yak, lama tidak bertemu~ Entah kenapa, mendadak ada ide ngalir setelah rewatch anime GSNK episode 11. Itu, dimana pas adegan lagi nginep bareng bersama dirumah Nozaki, pas Mikoshiba kepikiran tentang si Chiyo selalu gak mau jauh-jauh dari Umetaro. /apa

Ngebut nih, daripada malah hilang huahaha~

Terima kasih telah membaca bacotan saya, silahkan berkenan untuk tinggalkan jejak kalian.


End file.
